Fright Night
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Bakura and Malik have a little too much fun at a Halloween party. rated teen because i'm not entirely sure its a K  story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never have, never will

A/N: alright, this is a warning of sorts that I feel like I have to do so you know my quirks. I enjoy having the Yamis have their own bodies, and I like using headcanon for my personalities, so I do not wish to hear 'oh, I can't see the character doing that' or 'I feel that this character would never say _' because I can, and it's why I wrote them that way.

Oh, one thing I forgot. Ryou and Bakura have white hair and thus I use the term albino a lot. Because there are different types of albino. One is complete, one affects only the eyes, and another affects only the skin and hair. One of them sound familiar?

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Bakura walked around Ryou's neighborhood, looking at all of the halloween decorations that were slowly springing up on neighbor's houses and yards. It disgusted him, it really did. Bakura hated the cutesy Halloween decorations. It just…wasn't the same. Maybe it was just the old side to his spirit. He had seen various All Hallows Eve festivities over the millennia of being trapped in the ring. It seemed his Ring had left Egypt on several different occasions, allowing Bakura to wreak havoc on parts of Europe until Shadi located him and brought the Ring back to Egypt once more.

As a result, Bakura wasn't used to Halloween being tamed down to smiling pumpkins and even things like vampires and bats becoming tamed and cartoony with ridiculous eyes and smiles. It made Bakura want to kick something because otherwise, Bakura wanted to vomit. All over the cute decorations.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," came a voice behind him. Turning, Bakura spotted Malik standing not too far behind him. Oh right, Isis had returned to Domino with another Egyptian exhibit. Ryou had failed to tell him that Malik and obviously Marik were coming as well.

Bakura turned to face him, unable to stop the sarcastic grin from spreading across his face. "Oh didn't you know? I just _adore_ cute Halloween decorations," he replied, batting his eyes before snorting. "Where's Marik?"

"Stuck at the museum helping Rishid and Isis set up the exhibits. I did my fair share already, unloading the trucks with Rishid last night so I was excused from helping today. Marik had preferred to bother Isis while we were unloading, so he can't leave until he does his share of the work," Malik explained with a shrug. His yami never learned. This happened everywhere they went when they accompanied Isis. "So, this is the infamous 'halloween' that I've heard about? Can't say I'm impressed."

"It's more fun on the actual day, when you're allowed to scare kids at night when they come around for candy," Bakura replied, "It's also better when there's scarier decorations being used. Ryou won't let me get rid of all of our cutesy ones because he likes them. Kaiba on the other hand, well, he gets all the best stuff for his Halloween party so his decorations are really scary."

"Neat. We'll have to go look later." Malik looked at the decorations before looking at Bakura, a smirk crossing his features. "Hey Bakura?"

"What?"

"Does Yami enjoy Halloween?"

Bakura's mouth twitched at the memory that came up. "If it's scary things then no, he's not fond of them. I ruined that experience for him back when we were still alive," he replied, a smirk growing on his face. "I think I know what you want to do…"

"When would be the best time to do it?"

"Kaiba's Halloween party. It's in two days so we have some time to prepare."

Malik's grin matched Bakura's. "This should be fun."

…

The night of the party came about and the Kaiba mansion was decked out in all its spooky glory. Seto had outdone himself simply because he could and had something done to the stone on the outside to make it look worn and old and creepy. In the ballroom, the decorations continued in their spooky theme and everyone was dressed in costume. Bakura watched from a wall, looking for Malik and keeping an eye on Yami. It wasn't hard to find the pharaoh in the crowd…he was being uncreative and wearing what he wore as a pharaoh.

"Hey Bakura," Malik said, coming up, "So when do you think that Yami will go excuse himself?"

"Not too much longer," Bakura answered, fingering the hood that came with his costume. He had decided to go as a skeletal grim reaper, having used his shadow powers to create a skeleton effect on his face and any exposed skin.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Yami excused himself and headed out the doors and into the garden, just like Bakura said he would. He didn't even notice Malik and Bakura slip out after him, Bakura pulling up his hood.

Yami walked around the garden, enjoying the cool air and the soft lights that lit the paths of the large garden. He liked it out here. Except for a few Jack o' lanterns and cornstalks, there weren't decorations out here. Yami shivered and drew his cloak around himself. It might be just him, but it all of a sudden felt cooler and a bit foggier than the night already was.

As he walked, Yami noticed that the fog was getting thicker. As he passed a bush, something made it rustle, causing the former pharaoh to jump. When nothing else happened, Yami let out a breath he had been holding and chuckled weakly. "Probably just a rabbit," he murmured before looking around. The fog had thickened to the point where he couldn't see. Straining his hearing, Yami made his way back towards the sound of music, picking his way carefully. Every time he passed bushes, they would rustle, leaving him very unnerved.

As Yami made it to the center of the garden, he could hear the fountain next to him, and the fountain was in the center of the garden, flames all of a sudden appeared scant feet to his right, and with them, a figure. Turning, Yami let out a startled sound as the scythe wielding reaper raised his scythe and swiped at Yami. Stumbling back, Yami let out a startled yelp as he toppled backwards into the fountain. As he surfaced and sat up with a splutter, Yami was aware of two things. One was that the mysterious fog was gone, and two, there was a pair of madly laughing voices.

Getting up, Yami scowled at seeing Bakura and Malik leaning against each other, crying in laughter. "Bakura! Malik! I'll get you back for this!" he growled, climbing out of the fountain. A word of shadow magic, and he was dry, Bakura and Malik only laughing harder. Casting one last glare at the two, Yami stalked back into the ballroom.

Wiping his eyes, Bakura grinned at Malik. "Good work, partner," he chuckled.


End file.
